A Severus Snape Valentine
by Sev'slittlesecret
Summary: Severus keeps getting these mysteries rhymes. Who could they be from?


This is just a short piece of fluff SNARRY style! Hope you like it. It's also cliché with the poems.

Disclaimer: *pouts* I no owny.

Summary: Severus keeps getting these mysteries rhymes. Who could they be from?

Ten days before Valentine's Day, Severus woke up with a red rose and a note on the pillow next to him. Severus' face scrunched up in wonder at the fact that someone had gotten through his wards, but it was mostly due to the fact that someone had put a rose on his bed. Rubbing his eyes Severus grasped the note (After checking with numerous spells so that nothing was fishy about it) and read it:

'Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Did you know?

That someone loves you?'

Severus blinked at the weird handwriting. Someone loves him? He snorted and got up from bed to start his day.

Eight days before Valentine's day, Severus woke up to something that he never wanted to see: His whole room was covered in pink, red and white. There were floating bubbles of hearts, that when popped would have confetti go all over the place. Severus looked around and was about to destroy whatever he could find, when he noticed another red rose and a note on the table next to his bed.

'Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

We will finally,

Be together soon.'

Whoever is doing that will pay!

"So Severus I here you got a secret admire," Albus said jovially, as he passed the butter to the dark man beside him.

Severus glared at him. "And you probably know something about that, don't you Albus?"

The man chuckled.

Six days before Valentine's Day, Severus woke up to the scent of cookies and chocolate in the air. He sighed and looked around to find the damned note so that he could burn it. He was going to find out who was doing this and make them pay! He noticed another note on his bedside table along with a single red rose.

'Roses are Red

Violets are blue,

Is it possible?

To love me too?

"Did something happen, Severus?" Albus asked as he passed the dark haird man in the hallway.

Severus just glared at the old coot. He knew that somehow, that Ablus was involved with this!

Four days before Valentine's Day, Severus didn't want to open his eyes. Grudgingly he did and wanted to scream. His whole bedchamber had been replaced with pink walls, white carpets, and red covers! Groaning Severus placed a hand over his eyes as if it would go away…it didn't. Severus sighed and looked for the card…if he could find out who sent it to him…

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue,

I can't stop,

Thinking about you.

Severus needed to kill something.

Severus looked over at the Gryffindor table in displease. They were making a lot of noise and wasn't really helping with his headache. He frowned as he noticed the Golden boy wasn't with them. He looked up when the great halls door opened, and said boy arrived with Draco Malfoy. Severus frowned again at the twinge of pain that came from him. Suddenly he couldn't eat and excused himself from the great Hall, never noticing green eyes watching.

Two days before Valentine's Day and Severus was in a bad mood before he even woke up. He carefully looked around to see what horrible thing was going to show up pink. Looking at the black, silver, and green bedroom, Severus thought he was in the clear until he opened his closet. All his cloaks where a bright pink! He then saw a note pinned to one of them with a red rose.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I wonder what you look like,

When I kiss you.

Severus found out that he could still blush.

Severus looked up again when he saw the great hall doors open yet again to revile Harry Potter. It took him a while to realize that he was starring and looked away. Ever since Harry killed the Dark Lord in his fifth year while going to the department of ministries, Severus noticed little things around the boy. Like how he seemed to light up the room with his smile and all that crap. Of course he would kill those thoughts before they got too much into detail. Severus gazed at the Gryffindor table as Draco sat next to him again, trying to ignore the throb in his heart. Tearing his eyes away, Severus once more left the great hall, and again didn't notice the set of eyes on him.

Severus did not want to get up today. He wanted to kill this holiday and curse it. Sighing, Severus tried to think of a way to take a day off but there was no way that Albus would let him. He slowly opened his eyes at his bedchamber to see what horrific decorations going to appear in his chambers this time. As Severus looked around he frowned at the lack of decorations but shrugged it off, and went to the bathroom to get his morning steps done before heading upstairs for breakfast…no scratch that, he would just eat in the dungeons and not have to see all those couples around.

As Severus stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a robe, a knock was heard on his door. Wondering who it could be, Severus went over to the door, his footprints leaving a trail behind him. As he opened the door he got a shock of his life.

"Mr. Potter…may I inquirer why you're here?" He asked the flushing teen.

"Er,…ah…could you let me in for a second? I needed to talk to you about something." The teen nervously asked.

Rolling his eyes, Severus stood back to let the sixteen-year-old in and watched him wonder into his chambers. Briefly Severus had a vision of the boy lounging his room and smiling at him, but got rid of that thought quickly. "What do you want?"

"Well today is valentine's day and so…" Potter stopped, as he looked up at Potions Professor. "Ah…that is…well…"

Severus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Just spit it out!"

"I love you!"

Severus stared at the boy in front of him. "What?"

Potter took a deep breath and started to ramble. "Well you see I started to watch you more closely at the start of last year and well…" Harry trailed off.

"I don't know who caused you to prank me but I will find out."

Harry looked up confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Get out Potter."

"Wha-? But Professor-"

"I said get out!"

Potter stumbled towards the door and left, leaving the door open.

Severus hated this day.

"It seems that Mr. Potter is absent." Albus told Severus at lunch. "In fact, he wasn't at Breakfast either.

Severus had decided to eat lunch in the great hall, deciding that most of the couples would be gone. "And you are telling me why?"

Albus eyes continued to twinkle. "The password this week is 'love'"

Albus was starting to get on his nerves.

As Severus walked from the great hall to his chambers he passed the Gryffindor table. It seemed that Granger talking to Weasley about something.

"He just won't come down here! I'm worry about him Ron! All he said was that he didn't want to face the world at this moment."

"Wow, I wonder if he got dumped?"

"I know that Harry was putting those roses somewhere but he won't tell me. Did he tell you?" The she asked.

Ron shook his head, munching on his sandwich. "He won't tell me anything either."

"Ew! Ron! Close your mouth!"

Severus paused and continued out the great hall.

'Somehow Albus is involved I just know it.' Severus thought grouchily as he stomped up to Gryffindor tower. He got to the picture of the fat lady who asked for the password. Hoping it would work and hoping it didn't, Severus spoke 'love'. The damn door opened.

Sighing Severus entered the room, ignoring the red and gold that decorated the room and went up to the boy's dorm. It seemed that all the boys were gone but for one bed, that had the curtain drawn around it. Sighing again, Severus went to the bed and opened the curtain reviling a started Harry.

"Wha- Severu-uh…Professor what are you doing here?" There were dry tear tracks on his face and he was clutching a picture. Severus reached for it and found it was a picture of him smirking.

"Uh I-I c-can explain that…" Harry stuttered out, blushing. Severus only raised an eyebrow at that and placed it on the bedside table before sitting down on one of the other boy's bed.

"Professor?"

Severus sighed. He seemed to be doing that lately. "I apologized for what I said earlier. I thought you were playing a prank on me or you were told on a dear."

"Uh…that's okay." Harry said looking down.

"So you love me?"

Harry nodded earnestly.

"And you wrote those poems and sent me those roses?"

Harry flushed and nodded once again.

"I thought you were interested in Draco."

"Uh no…We became friends and he had been giving me hint's to show my affection."

Dame boy.

"So…do you love me too?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I don't know…" Harry's face fell.

"When you walked in with Draco I was jealous, when I heard you were sad I came here first, only you can I see in my rooms." Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "If that's love then…." He turned to Harry. "It must be it."

Harry smiled and Severus swore the light bighted. Severus stood up and went over to the boy, who tilted his head up, and Severus kissed him.

Severus licked down Harry's body as the boy gasped out. Grinning wickedly Severus bit lightly at a nipple before lathering it with his tongue. His hand went down and started to unbutton Harry's pants. When they were most of the way off, Severus started to stroke the hard on there. A keening wail that came from the teen made Severus glad to have put up the silencing charm. The man then took his mouth off the nipple and kissed downwards to his prize. He licked the top of the head and licked the vain underneath the shaft and looking up at Harry. Severus blew lightly and caused the boy to shudder.

"Sev…Severu…" Harry gasped out shuddering.

"Come for me Harry," Severus whispered.

With an arch and a shout of Severus name the boy released his seed and dropped back on his bed. Severus climbed up the body of his lover and took his lips in a crushing kiss.

Albus smiled as a group of Gryffindors told him that they couldn't get in the tower. Still smiling Albus went to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder, shouting Gryffindor tower. Albus stepped out of the fireplace and brushed his clothes free of soot. Albus then went up to the dormitory and smiled at the sight.

Severus and Harry were both in Harry's bed together, Severus' arms around him. Albus snapped his fingers and sent them to Severus' rooms. They could defile the bed there.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harry."

**Revised: November 9, 2010**


End file.
